1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an electronic device, and more particularly, relate to a data storage device and a computing system including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
The paradigm on recent computer environment has been turned into ubiquitous computing environment in which it is possible to use computing systems anywhere and anytime. This promotes increasing usage of portable electronic devices such as portable media player (PMP), digital camera, notebook computer, and the like. Such portable electronic devices may include a data storage device using memory devices instead of hard disk drive.
As a data storage device using memory devices, Solid State Drive (hereinafter, referred to as SSD) is a data storage device which uses memory devices as storage media. SSD is able to be used like hard disk drive through a host interface (for example, PATA, SATA, etc.) which is being used at a conventional data storage device. Since SSD does not have mechanical driving part, its stability and persistence are excellent as compared to conventional hard disk drive. Further, SSD has advantages that an access speed is higher and that power consumption is less.
SSD may be divided according to storage media types. For example, the first type of SSD uses volatile memory devices as storage media, and the second type of SSD uses non-volatile memory devices as storage media. The first type of SSD uses high-speed volatile memory devices (for example, SDRAM) as storage media. A data access speed of the first type of SSD is remarkably speedy. Accordingly, the first type of SSD may be used to increase speeds of applications. The first type of SSD may include an internal battery and a back disk system in order to maintain data during a given time.
The second type of SSD uses mass non-volatile memory devices (for example, flash memory device) as storage media. In case of the second type of SSD, it is easy to increase storage capacity. Accordingly, the second type of SSD may be used to replace a hard disk drive.